<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Good Luck Charm by cubhyunjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356445">My Good Luck Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae'>cubhyunjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, M/M, They’re cute together, i love them, theyre babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Jeongin and Lee Chan have been neighbors for years. They both like each other, but don’t know it. What happens when they do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chan | Dino/Yang Jeongin | I.N.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Good Luck Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he was again. Handsome as ever. So ethereal and gorgeous. He was just begging to be worshipped for his beauty. If only his tall, dark, and brooding friends weren't around. Then maybe...just maybe he could have the confidence. </p><p>“What are you talking about Jeongin? That would never happen,” The boy pouts as he closes his locker. </p><p>Jeongin yelps when he sees a face right behind his locker. </p><p>“Stop screaming. It's me,” Seungmin giggles and smiles at Jeongin. </p><p>“You're such a dick!” Jeongin groans making someone tsk right behind him. Jeongin grumbles and hides behind Seungmin. </p><p>“Jeongin, where do you keep learning these curse words?” Chris chuckles softly. </p><p>“You do realize you're my friend, Changbin is my friend, Felix is my friend, and Minho is my friend. It was bound to happen,” Jeongin fixes his flower crown before hugging Chris tightly. </p><p>“How was your weekend?” Chris asks the younger. </p><p>“Boring. Seungmin canceled on me to go suck Hyunjin's dick. I drew and played some video games,” Jeongin giggles softly as Seungmin turns red. </p><p>Jeongin quickly shuts up when Lee Chan and his group of friends walk past. Jeongin grabs his bag and rushes off past his friends not being able to speak. Jeongin whimpers softly when he feels someone grab his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey it's just me. You okay?” Changbin smiles at the desert fox. </p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Jeongin grips onto Changbin. </p><p>“Woah woah woah. What happened?” Changbin looks at the smaller.</p><p>“Chan walked past. Sorry I know it’s stupid,” Jeongin looks up at Changbin biting his lip. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry. I know how it is hun,” Changbin smiles at the younger before taking him to class. </p><p>Jeongin smiles up at his older friend happily. Changbin chuckles softly before kissing the younger’s nose. Jeongin giggles and hugs Changbin tightly. </p><p>“Thanks for walking me to class,” Jeongin grins up at him. </p><p>“Of course. Text me if you need me at all for anything kiddo,” Changbin waves bye to Jeongin. </p><p>Jeongin waves back as he walks into class. He takes his seat in the back humming softly, as he gets his notebook and binder out for this class. Seungmin sits next to Jeongin before raising his eyebrow to him. </p><p>“You gonna tell me what the hell happened back there?” Seungmin asks as he gets his binder littered in Day6 stickers. </p><p>“Anxiety happened,” Jeongin shrugs and starts to doodle in his notebook. Jeongin shrieks when Felix slams his things next to Jeongin, “You goddamned prick!” </p><p>“What?” Felix looks at Jeongin laughing. </p><p>“Scare the anxiety ridden boy. Of course. Make me scream. Draw all the attention to me,” Jeongin glares at Felix but grins. </p><p>“You okay Jeongin?” Lee Chan looks over his shoulder at the younger. </p><p>Jeongin’s cheeks flare up as he quickly nods. He looks down and begins to properly date his paper. He hated having all of his classes with this gorgeous human being. </p><p>“Good. Don't need you scared and upset,” Chan leans back and rubs Jeongin's knee before going back to talking to his friends. </p><p>Jeongin grips Felix's thigh tightly. Felix runs his fingers through Jeongin's hair. Seungmin smiles as he hums Jeongin's favorite song. Jeongin slowly starts to calm down. Jeongin lets go of Felix's thigh. </p><p>“Sorry,” Jeongin whispers to Felix before going back to doodling in his notebook. </p><p>“Don't be sorry. Its okay. I know how you feel,” Felix smiles brightly at Jeongin. </p><p>Jeongin hums as he goes back to doodling in his notebook. Seungmin giggles softly and leans over to Jeongin. </p><p>“Want to come over to my house after school?” Seungmin whispers to him.</p><p>“I can't. I have homework and I have chores,” Jeongin frowns slightly. </p><p>The three boys make small talk until the bell rings. Jeongin picks his stuff up and hums softly. He walks with Felix to his locker and giggles softly. He sees Chan over at his locker as he sighs. </p><p>“Am I stupid for having a crush on him?” Jeongin asks softly. </p><p>“Not at all love bug,” Felix smiles before walking Jeongin to his locker. </p><p>Felix, nor Jeongin, happened to see a small male walk up to Jeongin's locker. Jeongin finally closes his locker then screams when he sees the older male. </p><p>“S-Sorry,” Jeongin puts his hand over his mouth. </p><p>“Don't be sorry. I promise I don't bite,” Jihoon giggles softly as he holds something out for Jeongin. </p><p>“What's this?” Jeongin grabs the plastic bag smiling. </p><p>“You'll see. If you want to, the boys and I are always willing to have more friends sit at our lunch table,” Jihoon smiles softly then side hugs Jeongin, “Bye!” Jihoon runs back to his friends.</p><p>Jeongin looks in the bag then blushes a deep shade of red. Lee Chan's hoodie. </p><p>“That looks familiar,” Changbin chuckles softly as he looks in the bag. </p><p>“Yeah it does. Are you gonna wear it?” Felix asks Jeongin. </p><p>Jeongin nods before slipping his hoodie off after opening his locker. He shoves his hoodie in his locker before slipping the other one on. It smells just like him. Jeongin puts his hands in the pocket before feeling a thin piece of paper. Jeongin pulls it out and smiles. </p><p>'Jeongin, you always look freezing cold in second period. I know you love this hoodie because you always stare at it when I wear it. I made sure it smelled like my cologne. Wear it until the scent fades and I'll bring you a new one. xx, Lee Chan.’</p><p>“Oh my god! Chan gave you his hoodie!” Felix squeals and giggles. </p><p>“He said when the scent goes away to give it back and he'll give me a new one,” Jeongin giggles. </p><p>“On to next period. Hey, cute hoodie Jeongin,” Chris hums and takes the smaller to his second period. </p><p>“His hoodie is so big on me,” Jeongin mumbles slightly.</p><p>“Wait that belongs to someone else?” Chris asks smiling. </p><p>“Lee Chan gave it to me,” Jeongin smiles as he opens the door to his classroom. </p><p>“Awwh, how cute! If you need any of us, text us,” Chris smiles as Jeongin walks into his classroom. </p><p>Jeongin walks to his seat at the back. He sets his things on his desk smiling. He plays with the sleeves of the hoodie smiling shyly. He loved how the hoodie made him feel smaller than he already was. Chan and his friend Seungkwan walk into the classroom smiling and giggling. Chan looks up at Jeongin and grins seeing the younger in his hoodie. Jeongin hums softly then looks up as the door opens. </p><p>“Hello guys! I am your substitute teacher Mister Park. Let me do attendance!” Mr. Park smiles as he grabs his clipboard. </p><p>Jeongin feels his heart rate speed up. His breathing becomes labored. Oh god not here not now. Jeongin feels the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. Why did he have to have a panic attack in class? Jeongin slowly starts to hyperventilate and cry silently. Chan walks over to Jeongin. He wraps his arms around the males back and kisses the back of his neck. </p><p>"Breathe Jeongin. Breathe." Chan whispers to him.</p><p>Jeongin grips Chan's thighs. He tries to control his breathing as he leans back into Chan. Chan kisses the back of his neck again to keep him calm. </p><p>“I got you Jeongin. I got you. Breathe,” Chan whispers into his ear. </p><p>Jeongin moves his hands from Chan's thighs shakily. Chan continues to hold him while smiling. Jeongin smiles slightly as he looks back at Chan. </p><p>“How did you know that kissing the back of my neck makes me calm down?” Jeongin looks up at Chan. </p><p>“Do you forget that I'm your neighbor?” Chan chuckles and holds Jeongin. </p><p>“Lee Chan? Is Yang Jeongin here?” Mr. Park looks at the two boys. </p><p>“Yes he is,” Chan smiles as he holds Jeongin.</p><p>Jeongin blushes as Seungkwan smiles at the two. He sits next to Jeongin and giggles. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to talk to you, but your friends scare the hell out of us,” Seungkwan sighs softly. </p><p>“R-Really? Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyungs scare me lots,” Jeongin admits and giggles softly. </p><p>“They’re teddy bears. I promise you,” Chan chuckles softly to which Seungkwan nods. </p><p>“Wanna sit with us at lunch?” Seungkwan smiles brightly at Jeongin. </p><p>Jeongin grabs his phone as he shoots Chris a quick text. </p><p>‘Hey I’m gonna have lunch with Chan and his friends.’</p><p>‘Is this the real Yang Jeongin?’</p><p>‘Yes it is Chris hyungie. c:’</p><p>‘Okay. If you need anything, text us.’ </p><p>Jeongin smiles brightly at Seungkwan. “Of course! I had to let Chris know so they didn’t freak out,” Jeongin giggles softly. </p><p>Second period for the three males was gladly a study hall so they could do makeup work for any classes that they had. Jeongin never had makeup work so he usually draws. Jeongin pulls out his sketchbook and flips to the page he was working on. He tries to quickly shut the sketchbook, but Chan had already seen the artwork. Jeongin whines and hides his face with the hoodie sleeves. </p><p>“You’re so good at drawing. Wait is that us?” Chan asks smiling brightly.  </p><p>“N-No,” Jeongin flips to a new page, blushing deeper. </p><p>“Wait didn’t that happen last week? You had almost fallen into your locker but I grabbed your hand and pulled you away from it,” Chan smiles at Jeongin, “You really do pay attention to me.” </p><p>“S-Sorry if it’s weird,” Jeongin hides his face again. </p><p>“It’s not weird at all,” Chan smiles brightly at Jeongin. </p><p>Jeongin giggles and begins to sketch the position they were in ten minutes ago. It helps Jeongin after panic attacks to draw how he got out of it. Chan begins to work on their math homework from the day before as Seungkwan texts someone. Jeongin hums softly as he draws happily. He unconsciously begins to sing the song softly. </p><p>“Is that Home Run by GOT7?” Chan chuckles softly causing Jeongin to shut his mouth. </p><p>Jeongin continues to draw until the bell rings, which means, lunch. Jeongin packs up all of things then stands up. He looks over at the two older males. Chan holds his hand out for Jeongin. Jeongin blushes a deep red and holds his hand. Chan walks with Jeongin and Seungkwan to the lunch room happily. </p><p>“LEE CHAN! BOO SEUNGKWAN! OVER HERE!” a loud, reddish haired male shouts. </p><p>“God, he never shuts up,” Chan shakes his head as he walks over to the male. </p><p>“Isn’t he dating Jihoon hyung?” Jeongin looks up slightly at Chan. </p><p>“Not officially. Jihoon keeps making hints, but Soonyoung hyung is too damn dense,” Chan chuckles softly. </p><p>Jeongin giggles and sits next to Chan at the large table. </p><p>“Newbie?” Wonwoo looks up from his book. </p><p>“This is my friend. Yan-” Chan gets cut off by Jeonghan. </p><p>“Yang Jeongin! Adorable neighbor of Lee Chan. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Jeonghan grins at the smaller male. </p><p>Chan shakes his head at Jeonghan causing Jeongin to giggle slightly. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too! Honestly I was a little scared. You and Seungcheol hyung scare the ever living shit out of me,” Jeongin giggles softly and shakes his head. </p><p>At that moment, a tray slams down causing Jeongin to yelp and cling to Chan. Seungcheol sits next to Jeonghan and lays his head on the table. </p><p>“Mister Byun’s class?” Jeonghan rubs his boyfriend’s back. </p><p>“Yeah. I don’t understand anything in his math class!” Seungcheol groans out and shakes his head after putting his paper on the table. </p><p>Jeongin grabs the paper and his pencil. He looks at the problem before smiling slightly. “You have to continue the problem with the quadratic formula. See? Nothing equals four and multiplies to five. So you have to set up the quadratic formula like this,” Jeongin sets up the equation while showing Seungcheol, “Then you solve whats under the square root sign. It equals out to negative four. Then you put the negative four at the front right here. The problem then goes like this. Negative four plus or minus the square root of negative four over two. You can break the square root numbers down to two i. You then can divide the numbers by two to get negative two plus or minus i. Make sense?” Jeongin finishes the problem and looks up at Seungcheol. </p><p>“Holy shit yeah! Yang Jeongin you're a damned genius!” Seungcheol looks at the problem happily. </p><p>Jeongin blushes and giggles softly. “I just like math,” Jeongin looks over at Seungcheol. </p><p>“Can we adopt him? He's so cute!” Mingyu squeals saying Jeongin to hide his face. </p><p>Changbin walks over to the group and looks at Jeongin. “Is he okay?” </p><p>“He's fine Bin. Promise,” Chan smiles at Changbin. </p><p>“I'm good Binnie hyung! I'm just helping Cheollie hyung with his math homework!” Jeongin giggles softly. </p><p>“Okay. You know where we are if you need anything,” Changbin walks away smiling. </p><p>“Your friends are really protective,” Minghao points out while eating his apple. </p><p>Jeongin gets his food out and nods. “I have really bad anxiety. They just worry about me. I tend to have panic attacks at random times so they just like to make sure I'm with good people,” Jeongin takes a sip from his chocolate milk. </p><p>“Do they happen often?” Vernon bites his lip, not wanting to offend Jeongin. </p><p>“It just depends on the situation and where I am at. Honestly, Chan used to spark anxiety attacks. He's just really cute and attractive and my stupid self and brain kind of freaks out. I had a mild panic attack when he rubbed my knee earlier. He actually helped me through a bad one in second period. It's just depends honestly. Sorry I'm rambling,” Jeongin closes his eyes tightly at the end trying to shake the anxiety away. </p><p>Chan wraps his arms around Jeongin's waist. He kisses the back of his neck while humming. </p><p>“Hey hey hey. Breathe Jeongin,” Chan smiles into the back of Jeongin's neck. </p><p>“You're okay. Ramble all you want about anything. No one will judge you here,” Jihoon smiles brightly at Jeongin. </p><p>Jeongin relaxes and nods his head. Chan loosens his arms around Jeongin's waist while smiling. Jeongin turns towards the group and giggles softly. </p><p>“Sorry. Stupid anxiety. I just freak out,” Jeongin blushes a deep red and sips his chocolate milk. </p><p>“It's all good. You're safe with us though,” Jun smiles at Jeongin. </p><p>“What do you like to do?” Seokmin asks smiling. </p><p>“I love to draw! Especially of Chan and me. But I drew Jisoo hyung one time by the cherry blossom tree. He looked ethereal and I couldn't help it,” Jeongin pulls his sketchbook out. </p><p>He flips to a colored page. The beautiful blossom tree on the page was filled with so much detail. Joshua gapes at the picture of himself. </p><p>“It looks like a photograph. Jeongin this is beautiful!” Joshua smiles brightly. </p><p>“Do you want it? Maybe you could hang it up on your wall?” Jeongin blushes a deep red. </p><p>“Jeongin I would love that!” Joshua grins as Jeongin tears the page out and hands it to Joshua. </p><p>“I actually have a picture of each one of you. It was an art goal of mine. To find people in situations where they might not find themselves beautiful. I then drew and colored each picture. I sound a little creepy,” Jeongin rips each picture out and hands it to the respective people. </p><p>“Jeongin these are amazing,” Jihoon smiles brightly. </p><p>Jeongin finishes his food and giggles brightly. Chan smiles at the boy that he's had a crush on for four years now. Jeongin smiles softly as the boys all admire their artwork. </p><p>“Want me to walk you home?” Chan whispers to Jeongin. </p><p>The younger nods and smiles softly. </p><p>-Skip to the end of School-</p><p>The rest of Jeongin's day was spent with minimal amounts of anxiety thanks to Chan and his twelve friends. </p><p>“Hey, need someone to walk home with you?” Felix asks. </p><p>“You can walk with Binnie. Chan is walking me home,” Jeongin smiles brightly at Felix. </p><p>“I'm glad you two are becoming friends,” Felix grins as Chan wraps an arm around Jeongin's shoulders. </p><p>“Jihoon is still crying over how cute you are,” Chan chuckles softly. </p><p>“I'm not that cute!” Jeongin giggles and hides his face. </p><p>“I'll see you later Jeonginnie!” Felix runs off to his boyfriend. </p><p>Chan grabs Jeongin's hand and smiles. They start to walk home and giggle. </p><p>“I think my mom said that she's cooking for the neighbor. Maybe you're coming over for dinner?” Chan smiles softly at Jeongin. </p><p>“Oh hopefully! Mom just got a new promotion! Dad is still working on the drug case,” Jeongin smiles up at Chan. </p><p>“Yeah? I heard about that. My dad said he's working really hard to track down the drug dealers,” Chan smiles at his crush. </p><p>“Mmhm! He still makes time to paint with me though. We painted a cute tree for your dad one time,” Jeongin giggles softly. </p><p>Chan nods as he thinks of the huge framed tree in their living room. “Dad cried when he hung it up.” </p><p>Jeongin grins happily then bites his lip when they get to their houses. </p><p>“See you at dinner?” Chan smiles at Jeongin. </p><p>“Yeah of course,” Jeongin grins as Chan walks over to his house. </p><p>Jeongin runs over to him quickly and kisses his cheek. Jeongin then runs inside house leaving a stunned Chan on his doorstep. </p><p>“Yang Jeongin! Did I just see you kiss Lee Chan's cheek?” Jeongin's mom grins at him. </p><p>“What? Me? Kiss my four year long crush's cheek after he helped me through two panic attacks today? Never,” Jeongin giggles and sets his backpack on the chair. </p><p>“We're going over for dinner. Wait where did you get that hoodie?” his mom raises her eyebrow. </p><p>“Chan gave it to me. He said I always look cold in second period. He also said to give it back when it stops smelling like him. He'll give me another one that smells like him,” Jeongin giggles and grins when his dad walks in. </p><p>“Hey bugga. How are you?” his dad ruffles his hair. </p><p>“I'm good. Anxiety is getting better. I finally gave Chan and his friends the pictures I made of them,” Jeongin grins up at his dad. </p><p>“I'm proud of you. Did you get enough to eat at lunch?” his dad asks smiling. </p><p>“Mmhm! Seungkwan gave me some of his pudding too. And Minghao gave some orange slices. And Seungcheol gave me his strawberry milk!” Jeongin giggles softly. </p><p>“Those are new names,” his mom raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“They're Chan's friends!” Jeongin grins happily. </p><p>“You really like him don't you?” his dad smiles. </p><p>“Yeah. But he would never like me. I'm just boring, anxiety ridden Jeongin. He's Lee Chan. Head of the dance team. I could never,” Jeongin sighs sadly and shrugs. </p><p>¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤</p><p>“Lee Chan! Will you stop fussing with your damned hair and help me set the table?” Chan's mother laughs. </p><p>“Sorry. Jeongin's coming over though and I want to look good. God, why do I try? It's not like I have a chance anyways,” Chan sighs softly and helps his mom set the table. </p><p>“Why do you say that?” Chan's father asks while cooking. </p><p>“Have you seen him dad? He's so beautiful. He's ethereal. He's gorgeous. He's stunning. He is everything that I have ever wanted in a man. He's creative and he's damned amazing at his art. He is so fucking adorable. He's amazing, and I'm just me. Normal old Lee Chan,” Chan groans and lays his head on the table. </p><p>“Oh baby. That's not true hun,” his mom frowns and runs her fingers through his hair. </p><p>“They're here,” his dad walks to the door and opens it. </p><p>“Hey guys!” Mr. Lee lets the Yangs inside the house. </p><p>“Chan!” Jeongin runs over to Chan and hugs him tightly. </p><p>“Hi prince,” Chan smiles brightly and hugs him tightly. </p><p>“I brought something for you,” Jeongin blushes a deep red. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Chan smiles at the younger. </p><p>Jeongin leans up and slips a thin silver chain around Chan's neck. Jeongin grins at the small pendant on the necklace. Chan looks at the necklace and grins brightly. It was a circle with the words 'my good luck charm’ engraved into it. </p><p>“Your good luck charm?” Chan asks smiling brightly. </p><p>“Yeah! Because you helped my anxiety. It takes a lot for me to get over my anxiety. I know I can go to you for my anxiety. Only my best friend, Seungmin, and you have one,” Jeongin grins at Chan. </p><p>“You two are so cute,” Mr. Yang smiles at the two boys. </p><p>“Dad!” Jeongin screeches and glares at his dad. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry. I killed the mood,” Mr. Yang sighs softly. </p><p>“As always,” Mrs. Yang smirks at her husband. </p><p>“Let's sit down and eat. It's been awhile since we have had dinner together,” Mrs. Lee smiles as she sits down. </p><p>Chan pulls Jeongin's chair out for him smiling. Jeongin giggles as he sits down happily. Chan sits next to Jeongin then grabs his hand. Jeongin intertwines their fingers together happily. </p><p>“How was school today Jeongin?” Mr. Lee smiles. </p><p>“Really good! Chan helped me with two of my panic attacks today. He also introduced me to twelve new friends today! I'm not scared of Seungcheollie hyung anymore. I gave them all my drawings that I made of them! I gave Chan one of my necklaces for people I certify to help me with my panic attacks. Chan walked me home from school. I have a project in my science class though,” Jeongin pouts and looks at Chan's dad. </p><p>“I'm so glad Jeongin! You deserve to be happy and to have friends. How is Changbin by the way? I know you said he was in the hospital last time we talked,” Mr. Lee frowns slightly. </p><p>“He's doing a lot better. He is still on meds in case it happens again, but he's pretty good. He almost went to the hospital the other day from a scare,” Jeongin shakes his head. </p><p>“I'm glad he's better. I know his parents were wreck when we got on scene,” Mr. Lee smiles. </p><p>“What happened?” Chan asks confused. </p><p>“Changbin has epilepsy. Remember the other day when we watched that movie about the effects of drugs to brains? Changbin had to walk out and do an alternative assignment because of the flashing lights,” Jeongin smiles brightly at Chan. </p><p>“Ooooh. Okay. That makes sense,” Chan smiles then looks at his dad. </p><p>“In other news, Chan has a dance competition tomorrow. Would you guys like to come?” Mrs. Lee smiles brightly. </p><p>“Y-You don't have to,” Chan blushes in embarrassment. </p><p>“Can I please? I'll do anything!” Jeongin proclaims to his parents. </p><p>“Of course you can go Jeonginnie,” Mrs. Yang smiles. </p><p>The rest of the night is filled with small chatter and eating. Jeongin and Chan talk about their science project while laughing about Seungkwan's slip up to Hansol. When it was time to go Chan drug Jeongin to his room. Chan smiles and kisses Jeongin's cheek. </p><p>“I want to ask you something,” Chan smiles brightly. </p><p>“Okay?” Jeongin asks shyly and bites his lip. </p><p>“Hypothetically, if I were to ask you out, hypothetically, what would you say?” Chan fidgets nervously. </p><p>“Completely hypothetical?” Jeongin giggles softly. </p><p>“Yeah. Hypothetical,” Chan blushes a deep red. </p><p>“Hypothetically speaking, if your crush of four years asked you out, would you not say yes?” Jeongin smirks at Chan. </p><p>“I mean yeah I guess I would. Wait what?” Chan asks shocked. </p><p>Jeongin leans up and kisses Chan's cheek before grinning. “Bye! I'll see you at your competition tomorrow!” Jeongin giggles as he runs downstairs. </p><p>Chan immediately calls Jeonghan. </p><p>“Hey Channie! Whats up?” Jeonghan giggles softly. </p><p>“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Chan screams loudly. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, what?” Seungcheol laughs hard. </p><p>“YANG GODDAMNED PIECE OF PERFECTION JEONGIN HAS HAD A CRUSH ON ME FOR FOUR FUCKING YEARS!” Chan screams loudly while jumping around his room. </p><p>“Oh my goodness Chan. You're so cute,” Jeonghan giggles through the phone. </p><p>“I GOTTA GO TELL MY MOM!” Chan hangs up and runs downstairs. </p><p>“Was there a reason why you were screaming?” his mom chuckles softly. </p><p>“Yang angel Jeongin, has a crush on me that he has had for four years. MOM HE'S LIKED ME FOR AS LONG AS I'VE LIKED HIM AND OH MY GOD I NEED TO NAIL THAT COMPETITION TOMORROW!” Chan screams and hugs his mom tightly. </p><p>Mrs. Lee laughs and hugs her son back, “I'm glad he likes you back bub. You need to go to bed though so you have lots of rest for tomorrow.” </p><p>Chan nods his head and runs up to his room. He plugs his phone in and smiles at the message. </p><p>'Sweet dreams Channie. 🦊❤’ -Y.J. </p><p>Chan fell asleep with the biggest grin on his face. </p><p>-Next Day at the Competition-</p><p>Jeongin sat excitedly in between Jihoon and Seungkwan. Jeongin grips Seungkwan's hand when the anxiety began to kick in due to the people looking at him. </p><p>“Breathe Jeongin. You'll be okay hun,” Jihoon whispers into Jeongin's ear. </p><p>Seungkwan grabs his phone and plugs his headphones in. He slips the headphones into Jeongin's ears. He plays a video after handing the phone to Jeongin. </p><p>“Hi Innie. I know you're dealing with anxiety right now if you're watching this. Breathe baby. Cuddle my hoodie and think about how after this you're staying at my house and we're gonna cuddle and watch movies and eat a whole bunch of junk food. I also have a not so hypothetical question to ask you. I love you Innie. Stay calm my baby,” Chan's voice was calm and endearing. </p><p>Jeongin smiles brightly and takes the headphones out. He hands Seungkwan his phone and smiles at him. “Thank you. It means a lot to me.” </p><p>“Of course. He recorded it just before you got here,” Seungkwan smiles brightly as the lights dim. </p><p>“Here is our last performance. It is our local school. Kwon Soonyoung, Xu Minghao, Wen Junhui, and Lee Chan! With their dance and vocals for their self produced song called Highlight!” the host of competition moves off the stage. </p><p>The four males started their dance along with singing their vocals. Jeongin's eyes were transfixed onto the male he loved most. Chan smiles at Jeongin when they made eye contact. Jeongin giggles loudly as he holds the sleeves of the hoodie. Jeongin was so enthralled by the performance he didn't even notice the lights turning on to signal it was over. Jeongin jumped up from his seat and applauded. He threw a rose up there giggling loudly. Chan picks it up and winks at the smaller male. </p><p>“We can go backstage now,” Seungkwan grins and stands up. </p><p>Jeongin wiggles his butt happily before running to the backstage. He runs and jumps on Chan. Chan grins and picks him up happily. </p><p>“You did so good. I'm so proud of you Channie!” Jeongin grins and kisses his nose. </p><p>“Thank you Innie,” Chan grins and kisses his cheek. </p><p>“So that non hypothetical question?” Jeongin grins down at Chan. </p><p>“Will you, Yang Jeongin my crush of four years, be mine?” Chan asks smiling brightly. </p><p>“Non hypothetically? Yes,” Jeongin giggles and presses his lips against Chan's happily. </p><p>Chan immediately kisses back happily. </p><p>“And the winner is Pledis Academy!” the host shouts causing the crowd to erupt into cheers. </p><p>However the two boys could care less about the cheering crowd. After four years, the two finally had each other. That's all they needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>